


Второй шанс

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Second Chances, Villains to Heroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Частокол прижался к стволу какого-то тёмного дерева, его била крупная дрожь.— Я исправлюсь, обещаю! Дайте мне шанс!Внезапно яркий свет ударил его по глазам. Предатель зашипел и зажмурился, глотая комок, вставший поперёк горла.— Даю. Но только один. — Голос Пестролистой заставил его встрепенуться и неосознанно потянуться к свету. — Если ты его проворонишь, то ничто уже не спасёт твою душу. Слышишь: ничто!— Я... я понял, - пролепетал Частокол, чуть приоткрыв глаза.
Kudos: 2





	Второй шанс

Частокол бежал вперёд, с трудом продираясь сквозь густые тёмные заросли. Острые когтеобразные колючки нещадно впивались в полосатую шерсть, клочками выдирая её. Несколько толстых плетей, похожих на удавов, хлестнули кота по глазам, заставив его зашипеть и зажмуриться, неистово тряся головой.  
Тишина этого странного места пугала предателя. Странная, тягучая, словно мёд, она вызывала в памяти кота плохие ассоциации.  
— Звездоцап, где же ты? — тихо прошептал Частокол, замерев и дрожа, поджав хвост.  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и одиноким. Даже когда Звездоцапа — тогда ещё Когтя — изгнали из племени. Даже когда Долгохвост отвернулся от него, встав на сторону Огнегрива. Даже когда все без исключения в племени стали косо на него посматривать. Даже когда Звездоцап умер. Даже когда Крутобок распорол ему горло, и он умирал на холодном снегу, чувствуя пульсацию жизни, вытекающей вместе с алой жидкостью из его тела…  
— Не бросай меня!  
Но никто не отзывался на отчаянный зов кота. Частокол был предоставлен самому себе.  
— Кто-нибудь, спасите! Я не хочу тут жить! Я понял! — Частокол прижался к стволу какого-то тёмного дерева, его била крупная дрожь. — Я исправлюсь, обещаю! Дайте мне шанс!  
Внезапно яркий свет ударил его по глазам. Предатель зашипел и зажмурился, глотая комок, вставший поперёк горла.  
— Даю. Но только один. — Голос Пестролистой заставил его встрепенуться и неосознанно потянуться к свету. — Если ты его проворонишь, то ничто уже не спасёт твою душу. Слышишь: ничто!  
— Я… я понял, — пролепетал Частокол, чуть приоткрыв глаза.  
Звёздный дух целительницы неслышно скользнул к полосатому предателю, невесомо тронув хвостом за плечо. Неожиданно Частокол ощутил такую боль, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Он закричал, резко отдёрнулся от Пестролистой и, обмякнув, провалился в темноту…  
— Хватит кричать, Частокол!  
Полосатый кот дико взвизгнул и распахнул жёлтые глаза. Над ним высился Крутобок. Частокол сжался, вспомнив, как огромные когти брата распарывали его горло…  
— А, не трогай меня!!!  
Несколько мгновений Крутобок тупо пялился на Частокола. Его лапа, которой он хотел потормошить брата, так и застыла на полпути к цели.  
— Ты мышеголовый? — тихо осведомился он, округляя жёлтые, как у Частокола, глаза. — Я тебя ещё и не трогал, а ты уже кричишь!  
Частокол судорожно сглотнул. Догадка пронзила его мозг.  
«Пестролистая что, вернула меня в прошлое? И я ещё не умирал?» — Его лапа тут же метнулась к горлу. Раны не было!  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — нахмурился Крутобок.  
— Э… да, всё хорошо, — пролепетал Частокол, глупо кивая. — Я… я, если ты не против, поохочусь, пойду…  
— Не пр…? — начал изумлённый Крутобок, но Частокол ужом протиснулся между ним и стеной палатки и выскочил из палатки.  
Лагерь жил своей жизнью. Королевы лежали на пороге детской, наблюдая за играющими котятами, утренний патруль только что вернулся с охоты, принеся несколько мышек и дрозда. Оруженосцы сидели под Скалой, обсуждая недавнюю тренировку, воители обедали в зарослях.  
— Привет, Частокол! — Егоза-Веснянка пронеслась мимо ошеломлённого воителя, влившись в группу учеников.  
Частокол проследил за ней взглядом. В группе он, к удивлению, обнаружил Быстролапа, оруженосца Долгохвоста. Да и Веснянка не была покалечена…  
«Это значит, что Свора ещё до нас не добралась. Что же я должен изменить на данный момент?»  
Живот заурчал, и Частокол осторожно подошёл к куче с добычей. Он всерьёз опасался, что его сейчас отгонят, объяснив это тем, что «предатели не питаются с общей кучи». Но пронесло. Значит, в этом времени он ещё не совершил то преступление, за которое впоследствии заслуженно расплачивался.  
— Иди к нам, Частокол! — позвала его Синеглазка, обедавшая в компании Бурана, своих котят и Кисточки.  
Частокол послушно подошёл и сел рядом с матерью, принявшись жевать жёсткое мясо и вполуха слушать разговоры о племени.  
Малыши Синеглазки, немного присмиревшие с приходом своего сводного брата, снова разыгрались. Маленькая Медянка, одурачив братьев, спряталась между лап Частокола, зарывшись в его шерсть. Задумавшийся кот чуть не подавился от неожиданности, услышав её тихий шёпот:  
— Тсс, не выдавай.  
«А ведь она даже не знает, что в будущем я её отравлю…»  
— Что с тобой, Частокол? — с тревогой спросила Синеглазка, когда кот отодвинул от себя полусъеденную добычу.  
— Со мной?  
— Да, с тобой. — Королева прищурилась. — И не говори, что ничего, меня не проведёшь!  
«Лисий помёт!» — уныло подумал Частокол, объясняться с матерью ему не очень-то улыбалось.  
— Да, кстати, — встряла Кисточка. — Ты невыносим! Представляете, — обратилась она к Синеглазке и Бурану, — этот наглый комок шерсти всю ночь ворочался и мешал всем спать. Постоянно кричал что-то вроде «Дайте мне шанс!», «Я исправлюсь!». Честно говоря, жутко слушать! А ещё он растрепал всю свою подстилку. На меня!  
— Да, сегодняшняя ночь — это нечто, — согласился белоснежный воин. — Частокол так стонал, что в первое мгновение мне показалось, что его душат. С этим надо что-то делать, иначе спать будет вообще невозможно.  
Синеглазка покачала головой.  
— Говорила я ему — не ешь ту мышь перед сном! Не послушался ведь, бесстыжий, за уши надо оттаскать для приличия!  
Играющие котята отвлеклись от своих потех. Открыв рты, они узнавали новые подробности жизни старшего сводного брата.  
— Эй! — возмутился Частокол. — Между прочим, я ещё здесь!  
Говорящие сразу замолчали и уставились на него.  
— Ой, извини, — качнул головой Буран. — Просто ты так тихо сидишь… необычайно тихо… Мы думали, ты уже сбежал.  
— Кстати, да, как-то на тебя непохоже. — Взгляд матери стал тяжёлым, как Скала. — Что происходит, сын? Ты влюбился?  
— Нет, — буркнул Частокол, утыкаясь взглядом в добычу.  
Неожиданно морда его исказилась от ужаса. Громко взвизгнув, он отскочил от мяса, словно то было бешеным барсуком. Всё произошло так резко, что мирное мурлыканье тут же оборвалось. Все взгляды обратились на Частокола.  
К дрожащему сыну подскочила Синеглазка.  
— Что произошло? — испуганно мяукнула она и посмотрела на добычу, так испугавшую кота. — Это просто кролик, он безобидный, как мой хвост! Слышишь?  
Частокол судорожно кивнул и снова задрожал, когда его перепуганный жёлтый взгляд упал на дохлого кролика. Он видел то, что не видели остальные, а именно — гигантскую собаку, рвущую котов на части, и Пестролистую, укоризненно глядящую на него. Теперь воин знал, что хотят от него Звёздные предки. Они хотят, чтобы он сознался в своих грехах, очистил душу и совесть через раскаяние, спас себя от неминуемой расплаты после смерти.  
— Частокол!!!  
Кот вздрогнул и ошалело посмотрел на мать, не вникая в суть того, что она говорила. Призрак пса и звёздной кошки медленно таял в воздухе. Не осознавая себя, Частокол что-то произнёс и тут же очнулся, так как тишина в лагере стала мёртвой. В буквальном смысле.  
— Что такое? — удивился он.  
— Зачем тебе Огнегрив? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Златошейка, сидя у детской.  
— Домашняя киска?!  
— Ну да, ты только что спросил: «Где Огнегрив?», а он у нас пока что один.  
— А, ну да. — Честно говоря, Частокол и сам не знал, почему именно Огнегрив. Но одно он знал точно — если он расскажет обо всём Синей Звезде, та убьёт его, не раздумывая.  
— Он у Пепелицы.  
Кивком отблагодарив Кисточку, воин покинул ошеломлённое племя и отправился в пещеру целителей.  
Молодая целительница Грозового племени сидела возле пещеры, просушивая свои лекарственные травы. Огнегрив стоял рядом и что-то тихо говорил ей. Рыжий глашатай осёкся, увидев подошедшего Частокола. Пепелица резко подняла голову.  
— Частокол, что случилось? Ты ранен? — Её голубые глаза потемнели от тревоги.  
— Нет, — протянул полосатый воин, чувствуя, как зашевелилась шерсть на загривке. — Огнегрив, я должен тебе кое-что сказать…  
— Что? — поинтересовался глашатай, прищурившись.  
Вместо ответа Частокол низко склонил голову, не встречаясь с рыжим взглядом.  
— Огнегрив, я… я предатель.  
Рыжий глашатай склонил голову.  
— Хм, сочувствую. Чем-то могу помочь?  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Я… это я передавал информацию о происшествиях Звездоцапу. Это я был его информатором. Я… я считал, что всё делаю правильно. Ведь ты домашняя… домашний питомец, ты не можешь быть глашатаем!  
Огнегрив молчал, пристально глядя на Частокола пронзительными зелёными глазами.  
— Он хвалил меня. Говорил, что я спасаю племя от нечистокровности. Я верил ему, Огнегрив, и горько сожалею об этом!..  
— В самом деле? — тихо, едва слышно, спросил Огнегрив.  
— Да… я больше не хочу плясать под дудку Звездоцапа! Он… Огнегрив, он безумен. Он хочет уничтожить Грозовое племя! Он натравит на нас Свору.  
— Кого? — округлил глаза глашатай.  
— Стаю собак, которые живут на Змеиных горках. Они разорвут нас на клочья, если мы не остановим их. Многие умрут — Чернобурка, Быстролап, Синяя Звезда…  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — изумилась Пепелица.  
Частокол понял, что не может открыть им тайну своего воскресения.  
— Звездоцап так сказал, — прошептал он.  
Огнегрив резко вскочил на лапы, и полосатый предатель сжался, ожидая удара. Но рыжий глашатай принялся задумчиво нарезать круги по полянке.  
— Свора… Звездоцап… предатели… смерти… Блин, невольно согласишься с Синей Звездой! Это же с ума сойти можно. Надо что-то делать… Частокол! — Голос кота был холоден. — Как давно ты знаешь о Своре?  
— Луну… три… — пролепетал Частокол и тут же невольно вскрикнул, когда резко обернувшийся Огнегрив влепил ему хлёсткую пощёчину.  
— И молчал?! — в ярости закричал глашатай, но тут же взял себя в лапы и усмехнулся. — Хотя… что же ждать от дружка Звездоцапа? Почему ты сознался? Продолжал бы молчать, авось Свора убила бы нас всех, к радости твоего повелителя!  
— Нет, я больше не хочу быть предателем! Дай мне шанс!  
— А как я могу быть уверен в том, что ты не предашь? В том, что ты сейчас говоришь правду, а не действуешь по указке Звездоцапа?!  
— Клянусь тебе своей жизнью!!!  
Огнегрив перестал кружиться туда-сюда и презрительно глянул на Частокола. Сильная дрожь пробегала по шерсти предателя, хвост зажат между лап, в жёлтых глазах — затравленность, мольба и страх… Таким ещё Частокол не был в глазах глашатая никогда.  
— Много стоит клятва с уст предателя, — проворчал он, но вроде успокоился. — Крутобок! — позвал он.  
— Да? — Серый увалень вылез из папоротников, и у Частокола оборвалось сердце.  
— Ты слышал всё, о чём сказал Частокол?  
— Конечно, — пророкотал Крутобок.  
— Отлично. Проследи за тем, чтобы он не покидал лагерь. Я иду к Змеиным горкам.


End file.
